


Is He Really My Soul Mate?

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: In a word where destiny decides your love, two men are left to discover their missing half, but in the a series of unfortunate events, finding outwhotheir true love is becomes more difficult than either could predict.





	1. Discovering Each Other

“Brother, I have faith that you will soon find _the one_ ,” Lan Xichen said in the midst of their walk toward the Cloud Recesses’ meeting hall. Today, the Two Jades of Lan were set to meet with two representatives from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. As it was a simple matter of formalities, there was no reason to discuss what would be spoken, so Lan Xichen took this time to console his brother on a more pressing matter as the coming ball would showcase a number of other single candidates. This matter did not bother him nearly as much as it did his brother. In fact, Lan Xichen was more invested in aiding his brother’s search over his own.

Most in Lan Zhan’s generation had already found their soulmate. Per tradition, most individuals met their one and only love by their pubescent age, but Lan Zhan had been one of a few exceptions to that standard. As such, the Cloud Recesses decided to host a formal ball in hopes of connecting misguided individuals. Since Lan Zhan and his brother were two of the last remaining representatives of the Gusu Lan Sect still seeking their love, many in the Cloud Recesses had begun to wonder _if_ the Two Jades of Lan had _yins to their yangs_ , and the same thought had crossed Lan Zhan’s mind more times than he would ever admit. Instead of adequately responding to his brother’s optimism, Lan Zhan replied with his default response,”Mn.”

With a soft sigh, Lan Xichen stepped into a small but very spacy room with his brother a step behind him. Wooden floors gave the room a natural appeal. With small bonsai plants elegantly displayed on shelves and windows replacing what would normally be outer walls, it was easy to see where this sect got its name. Both brothers sat in the center of the room where the floor was risen a bit with a table placed in the center of the platform. The room had been prepared for today’s meeting before their arrival, as four pillows laid idle around the table. Even steaming tea sat in a boiling pot accompanied by a complete set of cups. Lan Xichen began to prepare for their guests, pouring tea just below the rim of each small cup.

As usual, Lan Xichen’s timing could not have been better as the duo from the Jiang Sect walked into the room. From the moment they entered, it was easy to see which of the two was _disciplined_ , in a manner of speaking. The one who casually strolled in wore a black hanta accented in red while the other man who carried himself with every step taken wore Yunmeng Jiang Sect’s royal purple. Lan Xichen had heard plenty of rumors to know who the pair entering were, so he quickly stood and bowed to greet their guests,”Welcome, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. I am Lan Xichen, and this is my brother, Lan Zhan.”

As Lan Zhan stood to bow with his brother, a strange feeling formed in his stomach. It was a nervous sensation, as if he were suddenly speaking before thousands of peers, but it was more than just nerves. There was a warm feeling brewing from his core; for the first time, he felt an emotion that could only be described as being _complete_. The feeling was not one Lan Zhan had ever felt before, yet there was no denying what it meant. One of the two men stepping into the room at this very moment was his soul mate, but that only begged an even bigger question: _Who?_

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both,” Jiang Cheng replied with a bow. He instinctively glanced toward Wei Wuxian to make sure his friend bowed as well. By now, Jiang Cheng caught himself watching over Wei Wuxian as if he were his older brother. It was a tiring habit but one somebody had to do.

“Please, sit!” Lan Xichen politely demanded.

The four promptly abided, Wei Wuxian dropping like a dead weight onto his pillow with a large grin plastered across his face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but on the inside, his emotions were in a frenzy. When Wei Wuxian had entered the room, his heart skipped a beat and the uncomfortable feeling of _fight or flight_ caused his stomach flutter. Could one of the infamous Lan brothers really be _his_ other half? It seemed surreal in some way, yet Wei Wuxian strongly believed Lan Xichen _had_ to be the one. Lan Xichen was much livelier than his younger brother where as Lan Zhan had a reputation for being solemn and driven by his studies.

Lifting his cup of tea, Lan Xichen gently blew on the brew before taking a quick sip. While it had set for some time, the tea was still fairly warm to the touch. Instead of placing the cup back onto the short table, Lan Xichen held it in either hand as he questioned,”How were your travels?”

“They were fine. Let us not waste your ti-“ Jiang Cheng began, but his statement was quickly interrupted by a loud squeal from Wei Wuxian.

The young boy did not think to check his tea before drinking it. Though, Wei Wuxian simply smiled to his mistake with a charming giggle,”Whoops! It’s hot!”

While Lan Xichen tittered at the outburst, Jiang Cheng heavily sighed. If only this were the first time Wei Wuxian had acted up in front of important figures. This behavior drew Lan Zhan to the conclusion that it would be impractical for him to consider Wei Wuxian as his lover. How could he possibly be with someone so informal? Though at the same time, Jiang Cheng seemed _too_ strict. Neither man fit the image of what Lan Zhan believed to be his ideal type. This was quickly becoming a headache Lan Zhan did not want to deal with.

Moving on, Jiang Cheng spoke,“Wei Wuxian, I believe you have something to say.”

“Oh, yes! I’m sorry for getting a few members from your sect drunk last night...I didn’t realize alcohol was not allowed here,” Wei Wuxian apologized with honest sincerity, even if he felt the Cloud Recesses was far too strict on their policies. It was a complete chance they ran into a small group of members from the Lan Clan heading home after expelling a few demons from just outside of the Cloud Recesses’ limits.

 _It definitely is not him_...Speaking for the first time, Lan Zhan quickly addressed the situation,”The fault was not solely your own. The members have already confessed and were dealt their punishments.”

“...and our rules do not align with that of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Therefore, we seek no apology, yet it is greatly appreciated. We simply ask you to follow our rules during your stay. If there is anything you need, feel free to ask,” Lan Xichen added with a warm smile as he stood. He glanced at his brother who stood with him. Lan Zhan was far more blunt than he _when_ Lan Zhan spoke up, but a trivial matter such as this was nothing to create a fuss over.

Both young men from the Jiang Sect stood as well. They gave a double bow before Jiang Cheng spoke on their behalf,“Thank you for your tolerance and invitation.”

“We look forward to seeing you at the ball!” Wei Wuxian added only to obtain a death defying glare from his accompanying mate. His childish smile spoke plenty for those in the room as Jiang Cheng forcefully escorted him out.

In that second, as both men passed through the door, a painful relief subsided in Lan Zhan’s stomach. It was almost nauseating, enough so that the young scholar placed a shaky hand over his tunic. He let out a soft sigh, yet the action was meaningless. However, this strange behavior did not go unnoticed. Lan Xichen suddenly spoke out of concern,”Is everything alright, Lan Wangji?”

“One of them…” Lan Zhan began but lost momentum as he spoke. He was still in disbelief as he had just come to terms with accepting a life in solitude; even more, destiny had matched him with a _man_. While Lan Zhan never once thought of another person in any sexual way, he still believed his partner would eventually turn out to be a woman. Would the Gusu Lan Sect accept him for lying beside a man? Would his _brother_ accept him?

At least one of his answers was quickly answered. Lan Xichen still had not found his soul mate, yet he had seen countless others run into theirs suddenly. During important meetings, passing by in town, or waitressing a customer, the reaction was always the same. Their face was an even mix between awestruck and dumbfounded; it was the same mug Lan Zhan wore now. With a sudden clap, Lan Xichen beamed,”Splendid! I knew you were destined to meet them soon.”

His brother’s positive overreaction was surprisingly comforting. Though, the question now was which one of the two men from Yunmeng Jiang Sect was meant to be with him. Obviously, whichever one it was held as much shock and confusion as Lan Zhan did, otherwise he would have reacted differently, and as neither spoke up, it was hard to deduce which one was meant to be with him. Even so, Lan Zhan felt a whirl of emotions embodying his being,”How do I know who it is?”

“We’ll discover that question together,” Lan Xichen answered. He sported a large grin out of pure joy for his brother, and for now, knowing he had help in the matter was enough for Lan Zhan to feel satisfied with his predicament.

*************************************************************************************************

“Can you ever just say _thank you_ and leave?”

“What did I do wrong?!”

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian walked down the open hallway as they bickered. Much of the Cloud Recesses felt spacious as high walls and windows replacing walls gave a pleasant aura. It was a nice place to visit, both Jiang boys had thought upon entering the temple.

“You are so informal it pains _me_ to stand beside you sometimes,” Jiang Cheng said even though he knew his words fell flat to Wei Wuxian. He would have a better chance preaching for a world with no conflict. Even so, Jiang Cheng expected a response, some sort of an innocent plea or arrogant remark. When he was met with silence, Jiang Cheng focused on Wei Wuxian who was preoccupied by his own thoughts. Jiang Cheng lightly tapped his friend’s bicep as he continued,”What is distracting you?”

The slap withdrew Wei Wuxian from his mind as he glanced at Jiang Cheng, but instead of responding, he surveyed their surroundings. There were a few Gusu Lan members walking the halls behind and in front of them, so speaking privately was impossible unless they relocated. Wei Wuxian grabbed his friend’s wrist and guided him down the hall,”Uh...Come here.”

Normally, Jiang Cheng would have been bothered by Wei Wuxian’s sudden impulse and pulled away, but something was off. Wei Wuxian did not often turn off his lackadaisical and carefree attitude, so Jiang Cheng followed only a step behind. The pair passed by a couple of Gusu Sect members heated in discussion, never once seeing them pass by. Keeping a vigilant eye, Wei Wuxian soon found a balcony, releasing his friend’s wrist only once they were outside. Wei Wuxian spoke immediately,“One of the Two Jades of Lan is my kindred spirit.”

At first, Jiang Cheng thought his words were a joke, but when Wei Wuxian’s solemn face remained unwavering, he knew it to be true. Words could not begin to describe his feelings, but Jiang Cheng was very disappointed that Wei Wuxian had found his love before him. It was just one more thing Wei Wuixian had beat him to. Still, there was a part of him that felt happy for his childhood friend. Even so, Jiang Cheng could only say one word,”Damn.”

“How could one of _them_ be my other half?! They’re so _follow by the rules_ ,”Wei Wuxian stated with disappointment. He really was concerned with his heart’s choice, upset even. Every rumor revolving around the Two Jades of Lan spoke of them as masters of cultivation and exceptional scholars. His ideal type was an easy going, rebellious woman who knew how to hunt and cook, or so he thought. Wei Wuxian continued as he tightly knit his fingers through his hair,”It has to be Lan Xichen. Lan Wangji is such a buzzkill! ...but even Lan Xichen is too -”

“Calm down! If one of them really is your better half, then you will learn to love them,” Jiang Cheng interrupted. This certainly was not an obstacle he planned to face during their stay in the Cloud Recesses, but at least it would make this trip interesting.

Wei Wuxian felt like his brain had liquified into a bag of marbles. Every thought sent his mind into a frenzy, as if someone was purposely shaking the bag to torment him. How could he learn to love someone so different than himself? Out of pure desperation, Wei Ying sighed,“Please help me, Jiang Wanyin…”

“I’ll do what I can,”Jiang Cheng said as he raised his hand to grip Wei Wuxian’s bicep. He gently squeezed it with a half smile. Returning an equal smile, Wei Wuxian lowered his arms to either side.

_The quest to uncover their love had begun..._


	2. Wandering Spheres

Preparing for the ball kept both Lan brothers busy the following day. While they only oversaw the event, it was their job to ensure the gathering went smoothly without delays. As such, the gathering would take place outside of the temple in a large area in the center of the forest left untouched by a single tree with a river parting a third of it.

While the Two Jades of Lan focused on setting up the event, Wei Wuxian had plans to keep a close eye on them. A disapproving Jiang Cheng was forced to tag along, tied by his promise to help which he now regretted making. As the duo traveled through the forest to reach their destination, Wei Wuxian contemplated how to uncover his true love,”Maybe I should coax them into trying Emperor’s Smile to see which one is more fun while drunk…”

“Maybe you should _talk_ to them.”

”Don’t be ridiculous!”

Jiang Cheng let out a heavy sigh as he stepped over a broken tree branch. Today would mark the day Wei Wuxian started a war in the center of the Gusu Lan Sect; he was sure of it. Jiang Cheng did find it odd that neither Lan brother came to speak with them about the supposed _love connection_. Was it possible Wei Wuxian misinterpreted his feelings? The thought crossed Jiang Cheng’s mind a few times, but for his friend’s sake, he deeply hoped that thought was improbable.

“If I _accidentally_ took a-“ Wei Wuxian began to scheme, but his efforts were interrupted by a sudden push from Jiang Cheng. Falling behind a fairly thin tree, Wei Ying glanced up at his friend ready to holler at the sudden action but quickly silenced. Jiang Cheng hid behind a neighboring tree with his index finger raised over his lips. There was enough foliage covering the tree’s lower trunk to cover both men.

Jiang Cheng moved his finger horizontally to guide their wandering eyes to a trio of passing men in the distance. The group was close enough to see them if they moved beyond their shelter but not yet close enough to hear a whisper. As Wei Ying shifted his position to crawl behind the row of bushes between Jiang Cheng and himself, he focused on the figures. There was no mistaking the Lan brothers, and the third figure wore their sect’s clean white and baby blue colors. It was likely a fellow member who volunteered to help the brothers orchestrate the event. 

“Maybe they’ll pass,”Jiang Cheng whispered as he leaned against the wilting tree before him. He glanced at his friend who intently stared at the pair, but both men quickly ducked behind their cover when Lan Zhan cocked his head to their direction. It was in that split second that Wei Wuxian felt weary of their stay, yet that feeling was misread by the urgency of not being caught.

Though for Lan Zhan, he had felt their presence almost immediately, but as to not alert anyone, he drew his focus back to the conversation. While the young gentleman before him seemed not to notice, Lan Xichen did and chose to expedite their conversation,”I believe Gardenias will do perfect for the event.”

“I will have them brought over right away,” the florist said before bowing and leaving.

Lan Xichen nodded with a welcoming smile. He waited for the florist to be well out of sight before turning toward the direction his brother had previously glanced. There seemed to be nothing but nature before them, so he questioned,”Is something the matter?”

“Someone’s here,” Lan Zhan stated. His sharp eyes drifted to the unmoving foliage. The sensation of eyes watching them had ceased, but he still felt unpleasant. As Lan Zhan lowered his hand to rest firmly against his reliable Bichen, he began to walk toward the bush between trees.

During this time, Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying had kept busy with boistering remarks at one another. Both men were so fully enthralled in the exchange that the coming presence of the youngest Lan brother was not realized until he stepped in front of them, behind the bush that was meant to act as a wall.

“Leave,” Lan Zhan barked, even though the word was painful to speak. If only these two were not always together, his destiny would be standing before him plain as day. The uncomfortable sensation wellowed in his stomach again much like their meeting yesterday, yet this time, the feeling was less sickening. This feeling was still a nuisance nonetheless. At this moment, Lan Wangji wished _both_ men would simply return to Lotus Pier.

“Brother, let us not be so rash! Maybe they could join us in meeting with Lan Qingying regarding what food to serve at our gathering,”Lan Xichen suggested, even though Lan Zhan knew too well it was not a mere suggestion but rather a prominent demand. Lan Zhan’s disapproval was shown in his cold eyes, but his brother continued to smile all the same.

“We would be honored to help where we can,”Jiang Cheng replied as he swiftly stood with a half bow. This compromise was better than explaining their sly behavior. Thankfully for them, the Lan clan generally swayed toward avoiding confrontations. Though as Jiang Cheng expected, this act made it seem that the brothers from Gusu Lan Sect were confronting the same dilemma they were. There was some comfort in knowing Wei Ying’s behavior was not in vein.

As for Wei Wuxian, he cheered with a childish laugh. The Gusu Lan Sect kept their reputation for politeness intact once again. Straightening his posture upright, Wei Ying said,”Good thing we skipped lunch!”

Even though internally upset, Lan Zhan’s face remained solemn. Today was stressful enough with organizing this event, but there was nothing he could do now. He began to walk toward Caiyi Town, disregarding the rest of his comrades in hopes of gaining some distance.

****************************************************

However, the trek to Caiyi Town was surprisingly calm for all members, small talk here and there but nothing too witty or outlandish. Surprisingly, the conversation bursts came from Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen; the two had grown a sudden fondness over political discussions in their short time together. However, this sort of conversation was something Wei Wuxian found absolutely boring, so he used this opportunity to spark a bit of his own investigation into Lan Zhan’s mind before entering the city’s limits,”Do you prefer Lan Zhan or Lan Wangji? ...or maybe Hanguang-Jun?”

“Mn,” Lan Zhan simply hummed. Formal names or titles were all trivial; he would answer to any of his given designations. It was a courteous gesture from someone who seemed so informal to begin with. Maybe there was some sort of training under the fool’s robes.

“So, you have no preference. I guess that makes it easier for someone who’s forgetful with names,” Wei Ying said with a joyful giggle. This was the first time he had ever walked beside Lan Zhan, and the first time he could clearly see his face glistening in the sun. Even though Lan Wangji was noted for his plain appearance, Wei Wuxian was shocked with how defining his features were. Lan Zhan’s skin appeared as smooth as a newborn child’s, yet his eyes were sharp and golden much like the reflection of light against water. Even though he often frowned, not one wrinkle occupied the young man’s face. However, Wei Ying did notice Lan Wanji’s nose was quite small, seeming much like a button. That was Lan Zhan’s cutest feature, cute enough for an unintentional smile to creep it’s way onto Wei Ying’s face as he continued to stare at the ageless painting strolling beside him.

The sense of gawking eyes caused Lan Wangji to glance to his left, catching the view of a pleasant buffoon staring his way. _What is he staring at?_ That was the first thought to cross Lan Zhan’s mind, but the answer revealed itself when he glanced to his right and saw absolutely nothing but trees as far as he could see. Before instinct could avert Lan Zhan’s judgement, the solemn man glanced back at his walking partner just in time to watch Wei Wuxian focus forward again. Wei Ying hid behind rather long bangs, masking his facial features entirely.

Speaking up finally, Lan Xichen halted,“We should be reaching the city shortly. How about you two check on the food, and Jiang Cheng may accompany me to set up the final arrangements?”

Lan Wangji turned toward his brother with a nod. There was no reason to focus on Wei Ying’s out of place stare. It was likely an accident. Though Lan Zhan was in the dark about what other arrangements had to be made tomorrow night’s gathering. Still, Lan Zhan knew his brother would be fine on his own. He continued on their trek in silence.

As for Wei Ying, the young lad fully spun with a two handed wave, giving one last send off before following Lan Zhan,”See ya’ later!”

With a quick wave, Jiang Cheng sighed, but he knew full well why Lan Xichen chose to separate them. As he watched the couple fade away, Jiang Cheng asked,”When did you figure it out?”

“Shortly after we left for Caiyi Town. They quite resemble yin and yang, don’t you think?” Lan Xichen joked as he watched the couple walk away. His face could not accurately describe how genuinely happy Lan Xichen felt for his brother. The slightly elder man looked forward to seeing what became of them.

Jiang Cheng chuckled a bit before responding,“They do...and the arrangements?”

“Oh, there are none. I seem to recall your brother saying you had not eaten lunch. There is a rather nice restaurant on the far side of town we should visit,” Lan Xichen spoke quickly as he stepped to his left, away from where Lan Zhan and Wei Ying wandered off to.

With a simple nod, Jiang Cheng smirked and followed shortly behind him,”That sounds wonderful.”


	3. Food for Thought

The confused love duo traveled to a fairly large establishment that gave the appearance of an inn for outsiders, but upon entering, it was plain to see the populous diner. Four rows of disconnected tables lined the place as waiters and waitresses ran to and from a pair of doors off to the right. Almost every table was occupied, but their wait was short as one of the waitresses ran over to assist them,”Welcome back, Han-guang Jun! Please follow me.”

Simply nodding, Lan Zhan followed behind the friendly waitress. She led the pair to a third door located on the left side of the restaurant. Opening it door, she stepped through and held it open for both men. As the waitress watched them enter, she gave a warm smile before exiting,”Please wait here. The meals will be brought out shortly!”

“Thank you, ma’am!” Wei Wuxian hollered just before the door shut. In awe, he glanced around the large space likely set apart for a meeting room. It was fairly large but not nearly as large as the main dining hall. The area had been set for their coming prior to their appearance. A series of three tables connected to form a large one that took up the center of the room with a pair of filled water cups, and the wall located to the far left of the door had been removed for viewers to catch a glimpse of the entire village. Upon sight of the balcony view, Wei Wuxian excitedly scurried to grasp the large piece of railing acting as a protective barrier for viewers. His excitement could not be contained in action alone as he called out,”Lan Wangji, what a view! Come look!”

As Wei Ying turned back to glance at Lan Zhan while calling his name, Lan Wangji’s heart skipped a beat. Wei Ying’s childlike innocence shinned in that very moment. His smile occupied the majority of his vibrant face and mirrored a crescent moon. Even his eyes seemed to have formed smiles. If smiles could kill, Lan Zhan would have died in that instant, but instead of joining the happy fool, Lan Wangji turned away from him entirely. Like always, Lan Zhan chose to run away from his emotions instead of facing them head on.

Wei Wuxian opened his cool grey eyes to a disappointing sight. Instead of the outcome he had hoped for, Lan Zhan chose turn his back on him. To ruin such a beautiful view with a stuck up attitude irked the young fool, enough for him to purposely let out an overly heavy sigh in hopes Lan Wangji noticed. Of course, an exhale was not enough to express his disapproval of the pompous second born. Firmly grasping his hip, Wei Ying loudly hollered,”Han-guang Jun’s stinginess outranks the Wen clan’s pride!”

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan raised his voice for the first time in his partner’s presence, only to be silenced by an incoming waiter. The scrawny waiter glanced at both men before setting his plate of dumplings down and scurrying out of the room. Taking a heavy sigh, Lan Wangji pressed his hanta against his stomach and made sure his headband was in place. These actions were simple but gave the younger half of the Jades of Lan some peace of mind.

Seeing this outburst from a man renowned for his pious and respectable reputation was quite frightening, even for Wei Wuxian who was used to being scolded by prominent officials. Maybe he had gone too far with his last statement. Hoping to lighten the mood, Wei Wuxian ran over to the plate of steaming dumplings and said,”Lan Wangji, these dumplings look appetizing. Let’s try one!”

With a physical sigh, Lan Zhan glanced up at Wei Ying. It was hard to stay mad at someone with a childlike mentality. That did not mean that Lan Wangji was going to give in to accepting that kind of behavior, _or so he thought,_. Venturing over to the table, Lan Zhan stared blankly at the full plate which held seven fairly large dumplings on it. Their contents were likely a series of mixed vegetables. There was no reason for Lan Wangji to taste test these as he would make sure they made their way to the gathering, yet the reputable young man would allow one indulgence.

Wei Wuxian watched his partner stroll over to the table and gawk at the display. He seemed lost in thought, but Wei Ying was beginning to believe that was Lan Zhan’s only facial expression. Since Lan Wangji was unlikely to act soon, Wei Wuxian jumped on the chance with a tease,”If you’re going to just stare, I’ll try one first.”

Though in the process of Wei Wuxian reaching his hand for the center dumpling, Lan Zhan grasped his wrist just before the fool made contact. To Wei Ying’s surprise, Lan Zhan had a strong grip for someone who always seemed so elegant. Wei Wuxian quickly raised his grey pupils in confusion, yet Lan Zhan was quick to explain,”They are too hot.”

Was that a hint of concern Wei Wuxian heard in his partner’s fleeting voice? Somehow that thought brought him a bit of joy that shined in his sudden giggle. He would of made a quirky remark if more waiters did not enter unexpectedly, causing Lan Zhan to pull away from him in that same instant. The four waiters brought in two plates each of varying delicacies such as lo mein, sichuan cuisine, and tofu soup. The eight plates were brought in and set in a single line across the table. Each waiter bowed before exiting, leaving the couple speechless in their absence. Of course, Wei Wuxian broke the silence soon after the waiters took their leave,”Look at all this food! Can we order it all for tomorrow night?!”

“Only the top three,” Lan Zhan replied. In truth, there were only _two_ positions left as he had already decided their first plate. It was hard to decide where to even start with the amount of options placed before them, but since Lan Zhan had rashly chosen the first, he would secretly allow Wei Ying to decide the last two. Since Lan Wangji did not like making decisions, this option would work best for both of them.

************************************************

Making their way toward the diner, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng kept busy with varying conversations. Currently, Jiang Cheng chose to change the subject to their siblings since they neared the diner,”Do you think they figured it out?”

“In my brother’s case, it is highly unlikely. He tends to be...dense when interpreting his emotions,”Lan Xichen explained. While he wanted to have faith in his sibling, Lan Xichen chose to face the truth. Thankfully, there would be plenty of time to aid his brother in an explanation later tonight.

In this way, they could both agree on their helpless siblings. Against Jiang Cheng’s better judgement, he _knew_ Wei Wuxian was in the dark, though that could be said about several aspects of his life. Wei Ying was much like a wingless bat in a brightly lit cave. Jiang Cheng responded with a sigh,”I am afraid my brother is just as blind.”

As they reached the restaurant, Lan Xichen opened the door and stepped in. Lan Xichen waved to the young waitress waiting tables with a smile as he made his way to the back door on the left, Jiang Cheng following close behind. Before stepping into the isolated room, Lan Xichen said,”That is why they have _us_ to watch over them.”

Upon entering, Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian idoly stood before three plates: a plate with four Jiaozi remaining, a dish of Sichuan cuisine, and a bowl of Danhuatang. Examining their choices, Lan Xichen seemed rather pleased with the outcome and therefore expressed his feelings,”Splendid! I knew I could trust the two of you to come to a decision.”

Wei Ying quickly exclaimed,“Leave it to us anytime, Bro Xichen!”

Jiang Cheng glanced up at his carefree brother as he stated,“Wei Wuxian, I think we’ve bothered these two enough for one day.”

If not for the serious look in Jiang Cheng’s cloudy blue eyes, Wei Ying would have objected to their hasty exit. Unfortunately, he knew that look all too well. Instead of arguing, Wei Ying hurried to his brother’s side and waved as he hollered,”See you both tomorrow!”

“Farewell,” Lan Xichen replied as the door shut behind Jiang Sect’s brightest pupils. As Lan Xichen glanced down at the food, the final choices were welcoming but also quite perplexing. The only option not a surprise to Lan Xichen were the Jiaozi, or more commonly known as dumplings. They had always been one of Lan Zhan’s favorite dishes. It was the Sichuan, a spicy noodle dish, and Danhuatang, or egg flower soup, that Lan Xichen had not anticipated to see. It was time to put his speculation to the test, so he promptly questioned his brother,”I did not think you fancied such foreign delinquencies.”

“They were his choice,” Lan Zhan stated. He glanced at the three options but quickly focused back on his dumplings. Lan Wangji continued,”He thought it would be best to have the Danhuatang to dampen the Sichuan’s spice.”

“I see this was your first sign of endearment. Did he take kindly?” Lan Xichen asked but did not receive an answer. The look on his brother’s face was plain for him to read, slightly furrowed brows with a sliver less of his eyes seeable. Lan Zhan was still completely in the dark. Lan Xichen plucked a dumpling from the lot, feeling a bit of warmth trapped in it’s pocket of stuffing. Xichen spoke bluntly before plopping the soft bite into his mouth,”I spoke with Jiang Cheng over lunch. We seem to both have blind brothers.”

This time, Lan Zhan’s eyes opened slightly larger. While it was such an obvious answer, his feelings were rather mixed. Out of the number of candidates seeking another half, why was Wei Wuxian meant for _him_? Under his breath, Lan Zhan called to his destined lover,”Wei Ying…”

************************************************

Wei Wuxian walked alongside his brother as the duo headed back to Cloud Recesses. Taking staggered breaths with his head held back, Wei Ying suddenly jerked his head forward with a loud sneeze. The young man sniffed as he lightly shook his head, hair bobbing with the sudden action.

Watching his walking companion’s overreaction, Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes back to watch their direction. If he got lost, there was no way either of them would find their way back before nightfall. Glancing back at the restaurant that was now hardly in view, Jiang Cheng questioned his friend,”How did it go?”

“It went well?” Wei Wuxian retorted, a bit perplexed by the question. Should there have been a special outcome from his exchange with Lan Wangji? They picked the items of food for the gathering as was asked of them. Maybe Jiang Cheng was simply acting on his curious nature.

“Are you serious?” Jiang Cheng spat as he took a large stride to place himself in front of Wei Wuxian. Firmly grasping his friend’s shoulder with one hand, Jiang Cheng threw his dominant hand into the air out of frustration as he continued,”How did you not figure it out?”

Wei Wuxian’s ignorance continued as he answered with a question,“Figure what out?!”

“Lan Zhan is your other half!” Jiang Cheng blurted out with disbelief. It was painfully obvious to him. The only solution to Wei Ying’s absent mindedness was that he was in denial, and that was in fact the case.

“No way!” Wei Ying gasped as the signs fell into place. _That_ was the reason Lan Zhan did not want to stand beside him on the restaurant's balcony, and it was the reason why Wei Ying was aloud to choose two dishes for the coming banquet. Subconscious or not, Lan Zhan was acting on something beyond his control. There seemed to be more to the studious cultivator than the pious man liked to let on which only gave Wei Ying more drive to uncover the real Lan Wangji.


	4. The Yin and The Yang

The stage was set and cultivators from across the lands had gathered. Bright white lanterns hung from thin string looping around trees to light the night sky like setting stars, and two rows of several tables had been placed parallel to each other, one occupying a mix of non-alcoholic beverages while the other displayed dishes of the three foods previously selected for tonight. Groupings of people were scattered like patches of wild flowers, each blossom containing friends and strangers. The grand scale event had already turned into a success for many young singles, finding their other half minutes into the event, yet there were many late arrivals, most notably two boys from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect.

Anticipation was Lan Zhan’s current weakness, causing even his most precious dumplings to induce a gag reflex. In truth, the lovestruck man had skipped every meal since yesterday’s taste test turned into an unknown blind date. Lan Wangji’s only sense of relaxation was the cool breeze drifting off of the calmly flowing river he stood beside. If not for his brother, Lan Zhan would have stood alone. Maybe he was not the only one having second thoughts…

“You are unnervingly quiet tonight, brother. I am sure your partner will not keep you waiting much longer,” Lan Xichen said before sipping from his cup of cool black tea. While there was no set time for showing, night was falling ever so fast and some couples had already begun to take their leave. These were observations Lan Zhan had made as well. They were definitely adding to his anxiety. Lan Wangji glanced down and stared blankly at a reflection of himself. While Lan Zhan’s face remained expressionless, his heart and stomach fluttered in an uncomfortable frenzy. 

*********************************************

“Bro Jiang, hurry up!” Wei Wuxian squealed as they traveled up the unformed path to the gathering. Glancing back at his friend who was several feet behind, he subconsciously rolled back and forth from heel to toe. Wei Ying’s excitement was slowly leaking from his being against his will.

“Says the one who _made us late_ ,” Jiang Cheng replied with a hiss. Between the series of questions on _how to impress Lan Zhan_ and playing a game of _which hanta should I wear_ , Jiang Cheng barely had enough energy to make this trek. How he would make his way back to their room was an even bigger mystery that Jiang Cheng did not seek to address at the moment.

Thankfully, Wei Wuxian seemed happy with the resolve of their hours of preparation. Their final decision was to stay comfortable, which meant the usual black and red attire he always wore. The end result of his line of questioning was to just be himself. In the end, there was no real advice given, yet Jiang Cheng knew just how to speak in order to convince his brother otherwise.

“Bro Jiang~”

“Go on without me!”

“Haha, if you say so,” Wei Ying chuckled as he hurried on ahead. Jiang Cheng was not the only one who knew how to trick their brother into doing what they wanted. The smell of fresh food crept upon Wei Wuxian’s nostrils, growing with every step he took. It only made the energetic man’s strides turn into a sprint.

As Wei Wuxian approached the very lit area, a pair of Gusu Lan Sect members stood with a bouquet of Gardenias each. The newly picked flowers flourished with spiraling white pedals. Since many used Gardenias as a gift for their secret lover, it was the perfect flower for this occasion. The young man held out a flower toward Wei Ying as he spoke,”Good luck in your soul searching!”

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian beamed as he took the vibrant Gardenia. If any flower reflected the soul of his lover, it was certainly this one: plain, pure, and a bit stiff. Passing the two people, Wei Ying glanced around at the glamourous atmosphere, but within seconds, his mind trailed off with the sent of food once again.

Quickly rushing over to the table, Wei Ying helped himself to a pair of chopsticks at the head of the table. Scanning the many half filled displays, Wei Wuxian quickly rushed over to the nearest spicy noodle dish and began to eat straight from the bowl. A few delightful hums interrupted his survey of the crowd. There were twice as many cultivators as he had anticipated, all from various sects. It was like scanning a bed of mixed flowers in a garden. Upon surveying the entire crowd, Wei Wuxian finally caught glimpse of his prize, isolated with his elder brother beside the river bend. Glancing back at the table, Wei Wuxian gripped an empty plate left for individuals to utilize and tossed three dumplings onto it before making his way over to the Jade brother’s of Lan.

Stepping between various groups of mixed sects, Wei Wuxian kept a tight grip on the stem of his Gardenia and the plate of dumplings. Though as he grew a couple of steps from the Lan brothers, Wei Ying slowed his pace immensely. Wei Wuxian gently brushed his haramaki down with the hand holding the flower and glanced over his attire to make sure nothing was out of place. _Bro Jiang would be useful right now_...but now was no time for hesitation. With a deep breath, Wei Wuxian trotted over with a warming call,”Lan Wangji! Lan Xichen!”

The sudden call from behind gave Lan Zhan a chill. Glancing over his shoulder, Lan Wangji caught sight of the childlike man smiling away with both hands hidden behind his back. The elegant young man turned to face Wei Ying but did not speak. That was when his brother stepped in.

“Wei Wuxian, I am glad to see you here. I’ll give you two some privacy,” Lan Xichen said with a wave as he followed the river downstream. There were plenty of others to mingle with, yet Lan Zhan watched his brother exit with great disappointment. To leave him alone so suddenly was unexpected, but Lan Zhan quickly focused back on his partner knowing there was nothing more he could do.

Wei Ying extended the plate over the calm water before him as he said,”Lan Zhan, I brought you dumplings!”

To decline the offer would simply be rude, but Lan Zhan was in no condition to eat. Even so, the youngest Lan brother gave a small nod as he reached for the dumpling. _One_ could not hurt. As Lan Wangji opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly cut off when Wei Ying moved the plate away from his lover’s hand.

“For every dumpling you eat, you must remove an article of clothing,” Wei Wuxian teased with an uncontrollable giggle. Messing with Lan Zhan was simply too easy. The instant Wei Ying finished speaking, his partner’s cheeks had turned into two plump peaches. The sight made Wei Wuxian laugh harder as he brought the plate before Lan Zhan once again, saying,”You’re too easy, Lan Wangji~ It was a joke! They’re all for you. Eat up!”

Hesitantly, Lan Wangji took the plate and began to eat the dumplings if for no other reason than to not waste them. Wei Ying‘s joking would be something he would have to get used to. Lan Zhan had yet to meet a man as goofy as this fool, but in some way, he was charmed by the man’s silly nature. It was a welcoming attitude many lacked. Finishing the three dumplings, Lan Wangji finally spoke,”Thank you.”

“That’s not all,” Wei Ying said as he took a careful leap over the river and a couple of steps to stand directly in front of his waiting partner. Bringing the delicate Gardenia into view, he broke the long stem in half and placed the flower gently against Lan Zhan’s ear, making sure enough hair laid against both sides of the stem to sandwich the flower in place. With a soft smile, Wei Ying continued,”I think the flower suits you well, Lan Zhan.”

For the first time in his life, Lan Zhan was speechless. While his life did lack speech, there were no words Lan Wangji could say that would do this moment justice, yet Wei Ying did not need words to see that his message had been received. Lan Zhan’s cheeks began to turn a faint ruby red even though he felt not a bit of embarrassment. He felt joy, love and fulfillment all at once like a river overflowing after heavy spring showers. This sudden rush made Lan Zhan act instead of standing idol as he reached for Wei Wuxian’s petite hand, dropping the sturdy plate unintentionally, and demanding,”Come with me.”

“Okay!” Wei Ying easily replied as he followed Lan Zhan deep into the forest, venturing away from the gathering party. The couple ran alongside the river and against its calm currents. It was strange to see Lan Wangji, the elegant, _follow every rule_ student acting so hastily, but it was just as rewarding for Wei Wuxian to watch. Their hike lasted several minutes with unchanging scenery until they reached their destination.

Coming to an open area, the couple stood before a large pool of water that acted as the river’s main source. The far edge of a cliff met the water, and a waterfall stood at the head of the cliff, tumbling water off in a clean stream. In the dark, where only the moonlight and stars served as light, the distant shimmers reflected onto the water’s surface as if for a night, the water had stolen the night sky. It was simply magnificent, especially to one born in a foreign land. Lan Zhan glanced at the reflecting pool of water before focusing back on Wei Wuxian as he said,”This reminds me of you…”

There was a twinkle in Wei Ying’s eyes from the awe of such a sight, but hearing Lan Wangji’s words made his cool grey eyes shimmer and widen to the size of grapes. That was certainly the nicest comparison anyone had ever given him. As a faint smile fell onto Wei Ying’s face, he knew exactly what would make this moment unforgettable for both of them. Currently, Wei Wuxian stood shorter than his partner because of the uneven ground, so to counter it, the young man stepped onto a fairly round rock pressed up against the raised ground where his lover stood. Now, their height mirrored its normal state, Lan Zhan towering merely two inches higher. Wei Wuxian presented his face a few centimeters from Lan Zhan, awaiting acceptance, and Lan Wangji wasted no time in answering his lover.

Though as the two neared, their result was something highly unexpected. A sudden shift in the rock’s placement sent Wei Wuxian straight into the shimmering pool with a large splash. Thankfully, he fell solely on pebbles and dirt, but it took several seconds for the young man to process what happened. Glancing at his soaked hanta, the water overtook half of his abdomen a good portion of his bent legs.

While Lan Zhan did try to catch his falling star, the events happened faster than he could react. Even so, the elegant man brushed away a bit of water that had splashed against his cheek as he stared at the very wet and confused Wei Wuxian. It was impossible to keep his somber face as a deep laugh bellowed from the pit of his stomach.

If not for his current position, Wei Ying would have welcomed this moment. Still, hearing Lan Zhan’s laughter was like a symphony to his ears. It was worth becoming drenched to hear that warming wall of sound, but now Wei Wuxian felt it was _his_ turn for a laugh. Shifting his position to a crouching stance, Wei Ying spoke,”Go ahead and laugh while you still can.”

Unfortunately, that comment was a dead give away. The second Wei Ying reached for Lan Zhan’s ankle, the elegant Lan was steps away. Though, Wei Wuxian was relentless, quickly springing out of the water with extended hands as he squealed,”Come give me a hug, my love!”

 _That_ was the instant Lan Zhan stopped dodging in Wei Ying’s childish game. Hearing _my love_ was almost enough to send Lan Wangji tumbling into the water on his own accord. As Lan Zhan accepted his wet and uncomfortable fate, Wei Ying tightly hugged his partner with a hearty laugh,”I got you!”

At that point, the couple had neared the waterfall’s end. The roaring sound made it hard to hear Wei Ying’s victory, even being as close as they were to each other. However, Lan Zhan held his partner back with a small grin. In some way, the grin gave Wei Ying an eerie feeling, as if he were seconds from disaster. He was right. Gripping his partner securely, Lan Wangji leaned over, sending both of them into the deep depths of the water. The couple’s heads bobbled above the cool water seconds after falling in with their arms linked to help each other stay afloat.

“Lan Wangji, that was cruel!”

“Hm.”

The waterfall was deafening beside them, yet it also helped drown out any distraction. As they stared into each other’s eyes, they forgot where they were. To them, there was no waterfall roaring behind them, and the water they trotted in was not cold but warm in each other’s presence. All they could see now was each other, but even that was soon to fade as their eyes shut for a warm embrace. Neither knew which one had leaned forward first. Neither knew who pressed their lips against the other’s first. Neither knew how long their kiss would last, but in this instance, neither one of them cared. After years of searching, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian found happiness in one another, and for them, that was enough.


End file.
